Memories of the Jurassic Park incident
by My Lady Vader
Summary: Memories come when you least expect it. Series of one shots.
1. Ian and the Tyrannosaurus Rex

**Chapter One**

**Ian and the Tyrannosaurus Rex**

**A/N: I'd like to thank my Beta-Reader, PorcelainNinja, for helping me make this story the best it could be!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Jurassic Park. I am not planning on making any money on this story.**

* * *

"What? What? What's happening? Information, please!" Eddie Carr yelled as Ian and Kelly ran to where he was in the high hide.

"Trust me- you'd be much happier not knowing," Ian remarked as he gently pushed Kelly into the high hide. When the high hide was at its highest, it stopped moving.

"Well, we're high. This is the safest place you can be," Ian comment to Kelly. Kelly shook her head.

"You're just trying to make me feel better. I remember all those stories you told me," She said, quivering. Ian patted her shoulder, trying to make her feel better.

"No, no, this is a completely different situation," he said. Then, almost as if answering him came the loud roar of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Eddie, Kelly and Ian all turned towards the noise. Suddenly, a memory that Ian had tried to keep hidden forced itself back in Ian's mind.

* * *

_Ian watched as Alan Grant grabbed the flare from the back seat. He lit it and turned to Ian. _

"_Stay here," he said, and then left the car. Ian couldn't just sit here while those kids were being terrorized by the Rex! Grabbing a flare as well, Ian lit it. He was probably doing the stupidest thing in his life, but at that moment, he didn't care. Ian opened the passenger side door and watched as the flare Alan had flew into the Rex's paddock. _

"_Hey! Hey!" Ian yelled, waving the flare. The Rex looked at him, and Ian swore he could see an evil glint in his eye. Or her eye, actually. He shook his head and waved the flare again. _

"_Ian! Freeze!" Alan yelled, but Ian ignored him. _

"_Get the kids!" Ian yelled towards Alan, motioning to the first car. Running a few meters away from the first car,Ian threw the flare. But the Rex continued to chase him. Ian swore when he realized he moved after the flare had been thrown. Looking behind him, Ian ran to where he had seen Gennaro hide. Ian was about to enter the restrooms when he felt hot breath against his neck. Something was underneath his legs, lifting him up. He was in the air one moment, then hit the ground with a thud. He felt a piercing pain in his leg before he blacked out. _

_When Ian woke, everything was silent. He couldn't move his leg at all. Also, something wet and slimy was lying on his face. He reached up and grabbed it, only to realize it was a human ear. Throwing it as far as he could, Ian wiped his hand on what was left of his shirt. He half sat up to have a look at his leg. The sight made him look away a moment. The bone had broken and cut through the skin. He wondered just how much blood he had lost. Wasting no time, Ian grabbed his belt and tied it around his thigh. He pulled on the free end to tighten it, then became delirious and fell back down on the ground. He heard the Rex let out another roar. It sounded near. He grabbed a few of the palm leaves that surrounded him and placed them over his legs, then over his torso and head. Then he laid back and waited for help to arrive._

_

* * *

_

Ian jolted himself back to the present. "Is there a phone here?" he asked Eddie. Ian needed to call Sarah and Nick as soon as possible. They were in a huge amount of trouble.


	2. Raptors

**Chapter Two**

**Ian and the Raptors**

**A/N: In this story, when Ian has his flashback, I'm going to use part of the novel as well as the movie. Also, these flashbacks are like two seconds long in Ian's mind.**

**I'd also like to thank my Beta-Reader, PorcelainNinja, for helping me make this story the best it could be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jurassic Park. I am not planning on making any money on this story.**

**_

* * *

_**

Nick Van Owen stopped running through the tall grass and yelled out, "Hey, hey!" Nick then suddenly dropped from view. Ian frowned as he ran past where he saw Nick drop. Nick jumped back up, holding something.

"What is it?" Ian asked.

"It's Ajay's bag," Nick replied. Ian slowed down and looked at the bag. One thought went through all their minds at the same time. _Why did he leave it?_

Ian thought he heard screaming in the back ground. He turned slowly and looked into the distance. It _was _screaming, but it sounded…Ian froze. His chest rose and fell slowly. The sounds of agony and the screams of triumph began to fill the air.

* * *

_ Ian watched as the cow was lowered slowly down into the raptor pen. Ian wasn't thrilled at the fact that he would be watching the cow be devoured by the animals in the pen. The cow let out a soft moo, as if asking one last time to be put back in its stall with some fresh water and some hay. The crane lowered the cow into the cage, and then stopped. There was a loud moo coming from the distressed animal. The leaves in the pen began to shake and rattle, then a little more, then violently. The cow screamed as it was ripped apart, and violent screams came from its attackers. These were not screams of agony, but of feasting. Only a moment later, the crane brought up the dismantled and broken tarp that had held the cow moments ago. Blood was stained all over._

_ Ian frowned, his stomach turning. He could hardly hear Dr. Grant talking to the game warden, or Mr. Hammond trying to convince Dr. Grant that the raptors were safe in their pen. When Mr. Hammond said, "Well, who's hungry," Ian's stomach flopped and he almost retched._

_

* * *

_

Ian blinked as he heard a growling noise. And it was close. He clamped his hand down hard on Kelly's hand as the sound caused another memory to enter his mind.

* * *

_Ian was lying in bed when he heard a noise above him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Right above him were two raptors and they were chewing through the roof. Ian groaned and closed his eyes. Of course there were raptors there. It reeked of the essence of chaos. He opened his eyes again and looked up. He could hear the growling from the roof; see the saliva dripping from the raptor's mouths, the evil glint in their eyes. He shuddered and wished that, for once, he was wrong and Hammond had been right._

_

* * *

_

Ian knew what was coming next. "Run," he said, breathing hard. "As fast as you can."


	3. Ellie the Door Locks!

Chapter Three

Ellie! The Door locks!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alan Grant or anything related to Jurassic Park. I am not writing this for a means of money (though that would be awesome.). This is for enjoyment only. Also, I don't own any raptors. Not even a plastic one. _

_I'd like to also thank my beta-reader, __PorcelainNinja, for helping me fix this up.

* * *

_

Alan Grant tried to steady his beating heart. It had been so long since he had run from raptors that he had almost forgotten the adrenaline rush and fear that had come with the chase. Almost. He quickly threw a glance behind him to see if there were any raptors close by. All he saw was empty space. Thankful, he stopped by a trunk of a tree and crouched. He then heard the almost cawing noise of a raptor. Alan froze. When nothing came at him, Alan slowly looked over the large root. There was a male raptor. Alan had never seen anything like him. The raptor's skin was a blue color and he had feathers on his head. The raptor cawed again, as if he was talking to someone. Alan slowly moved back and pondered this.

"Who are you talking to? What are you saying?" he asked as he rubbed his chin, then moved back to get another look. The raptor was gone. Alan felt a momentary feeling of disappointment. But that was replaced by fright as the head of the male raptor was suddenly in his face. Something about the look the raptor gave him, that twinkle in its eye reminded Alan of another time he was face-to-face with a raptor.

* * *

_Alan pushed Lex and Tim, making them go faster. _

_"Here!" Ellie said as she entered the control room. Lex, then Tim entered the room and Alan shut the door. He looked down to make sure the door was locked. It wasn't. He tried locking it himself, but they were automatic. _

_"The door locks!" he yelled. "Ellie! The door locks!" Alan looked up and out the window to make sure the raptor wasn't near. Instead, he was staring in the eye of the large female. The 'big one' as Robert Muldoon had called her. She had fresh blood in her mouth. The raptor looked down, as did Alan. The handle began to turn. Alan started in amazement as the raptor _opened _the door. Too late he realized his mistake. The raptor pressed against the door, pushing it open. Alan pressed his body against the door, keeping it closed. Ellie left the computer to help._

_"Ellie! Get the door locks!" Alan yelled again, straining under the pressure of the large raptor._

_"You can't hold it by yourself!" Ellie yelled back._

_

* * *

_

Alan shook his head to get out of the past. He jumped back away from the animal, and the raptor jumped on the root. Alan took several steps away when the raptor let out a call. Moments later, he was surrounded by five or six raptors. He watched as a female walked slowly up to him. Then, something was thrown into the circle and smoke began pouring out of the can. The raptors coughed and ended up leaving Alan alone. Someone ran into the smoke wearing a gas mask and camouflage made of leaves and other plants. The person grabbed Alan's hand and they ran.


	4. Don't Move

Chapter Four

Don't move

_Disclaimer: I do not own Alan Grant or anything related to Jurassic Park. I do not own Lex Murphy or Tim Murphy or a Tyrannosaurus Rex. This little fic is not intended for a means of making money. It is for enjoyment only._

_A/N: I've not seen JP3 in a long time, so if I have missed any dialogue, I'm sorry. Also, I would like to thank Sassy Lil Scorpio for the help she gave in her review about this chapter, as well as my Beta Reader, PorcelainNinja._

_

* * *

_

Looking behind him, Alan was glad to see that the Spino was no longer chasing them. It couldn't get in past the thick underbrush that the humans had easily fit through. But they kept running. Alan finally stopped running. It wouldn't do them any good to be out of breath if they were attacked again. And if they continued to run while nothing was chasing them, that's what would happen. They continued on for a moment. Alan lifted a branch and almost ran into a rotting dinosaur. The Kirbys, Billy and Udesky almost ran away, but Alan stopped them.

"Don't worry; it's dead," he said. Just then a head lifted from behind the carcass to reveal a juvenile T-Rex. Alan instantly froze.

"Nobody move a muscle," he said, keeping still. The Tyrannosaurus let out a roar and Alan was immediately brought to the past.

* * *

_The Rex had pushed the car until it was upside down. Ian Malcolm had probably sacrificed himself to save the kids. Alan was kneeling now in the mud, trying to get Lex out. _

"_Come on, grab my hand," Alan said, his right arm underneath the car, trying to get Lex. He felt something grab it, and he pulled. Lex's head came out, along with her arms. Alan pulled her out the rest of the way. Her face was covered with mud and a little bit of blood. Alan immediately dropped back down to try to get Lex's brother, Tim, out next. He stopped when he heard Lex scream. He knew why, and sat back up and grabbed her mouth, causing her to go quiet. _

"_Don't move! He can't see you if you don't move," Alan whispered. Lex was just staring at the huge beast. The Rex leaned in close, looking for the prey he had seen moving just a moment ago. He let out a breath of air, which blew Alan's hat off. The Rex let out a semi-roar and pushed at the car.

* * *

_

Alan blinked as the Rex that was in front of him also let out a roar. The Kirbys, Billy and Udesky all ran. The Rex watched them leave and got ready to chase them. Alan let out a curse as he ran to get out of the Rex's way.

The small group ran from the Rex and ultimately ran into the Spino. Everyone but Alan made a hard left to get out of the predator's way, while Alan slipped and fell between two fallen logs. The giant carnivores began to fight, ignoring the insignificant people. Alan was half watching their behavior, half trying to escape the giant legs and feet that continued to land near him. He finally stood up and made a dash away just as he felt something heavy fall and shake the ground. He turned to see the Rex dead. He paused and felt a sudden sadness at the Rex's defeat. Then he ran on, after the group.


	5. Predator in the Powerhouse

_Chapter Five_

_Predator in the Powerhouse_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Ellie Sattler or anything related to Jurassic Park. I didn't even come up with a name for the title. This is not a means of making money, it is for entertainment only. _

_A/N: Again, I've not seen JP3 in a long time, so the first and last parts aren't very 'beefy', but as I have JP now, the 'memory' is longer than most others._

_Also, this is Ellie's POV, not Ian's or Alan's._

_I've also worked on the other four chapters, so please go re-read them and tell me if I did a good job fixing them!_

_

* * *

_

Alan and Ellie were sitting at the table across from each other. Things were slightly awkward between them.

"So what have you been working on?" Ellie asked Alan, trying to strike up conversation.

"Raptors, mostly," Alan answered.

"My favorite," Ellie answered, less than enthusiastic about it. Alan leaned forward just a bit.

"Do you remember the sounds they make?" he whispered. Ellie frowned.

* * *

"_Ellie, you can't throw the main switch by hand. You've got to pump up the primer handle in order to get the charge." Mr. Hammond's voice rang over the walkie-talkie. "It's large, flat and grey." _

_Ellie looked down and saw it. _

"_Alright, here I go, okay?" she said, and leaned in to grab the primer handle. _

"_One," she said, and pumped the handle. "Two." She pumped it again. She pumped it four times, and then looked back at the control panel. It shined a light that mean it was charged. _

"_Okay. Charged," Ellie said into the headset. _

"_Now, under the words 'contact position', there's a green, round button which says 'push to close,'" Hammond told her. _

"_Push to close," Ellie repeated, trying to find the button. "Okay," she said when she found it. _

"_Push it," Hammond said, and Ellie pushed it. Lights went on her left hand side, and Ellie jumped a bit. _

"_Now Ellie, the red buttons turn on the individual park systems. Switch 'em on," Hammond told her. _

_Ellie looked at the red buttons and the labels that were near them. She flipped open the cover and switched on the first one. The label lit up a red color. She continued doing that until she reached the last one. All the lights in the bunker began to light up. Ellie was ecstatic with joy. _

"_Mr. Hammond, I think we're back in business!" Ellie said, clasping her hands. But instead of Mr. Hammond's voice, she was answered by a screech that would forever haunt her memory. Ellie turned and was face to face with the ugliest beast she had ever seen. She jumped back, screaming at it. The creature, a live velociraptor, was trying to get through the cables. Ellie leaped up onto the fence behind her, continuing to scream. The raptor finally got loose and ran towards Ellie. She jumped off the fence and went through the door and closed it just as the raptor rammed into the door. The force of the beast caused to her fly backwards and hit the ground. The door hadn't shut fully, and Ellie slammed her feet against the door, which locked it. She, breathing hard, backed into a wall. A hand fell onto her shoulder, causing her to jump. But she recognized it to be Mr. Arnold's. _

"_Oh, Mr. Arnold," she said, feeling relived. But as she turned to look at him, she saw that there was nothing there. But the arm was still on her shoulder. She dropped the arm and began to gasp horribly. She backed into the fence, still gasping at the arm. The raptor slammed its muzzle into the fence, right behind her and screamed. Ellie jumped away, over the arm, and down the hall way. Her flash light got caught on her shoe and slowed her down some, but she made it out of the bunker and slammed the door._

_

* * *

_

Ellie seemed to wake up and frowned again. "I try not to," she admitted. Alan saw her obvious discomfort and changed the subject.


End file.
